


Session

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chen!sub, Jongdae!sub, Lay!dom, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Tortura Do Orgasmo, Yixing!dom, laychen, nippleplay, sex toy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Fora uma surpresa para Yixing quando seu namorado, Kim Jongdae, bateu em sua porta, tremendo e molhado com suas próprias lágrimas, implorando pela ajuda do seu dom.Se era uma sessão que Chen queria, seria uma sessão que ganharia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Presente de aniversário que por acaso ficou com 9k kksksksk

— Lay... — Yixing escutou a vozinha chorosa lhe chamando, logo assim que abriu a porta do seu quarto, mordendo o lábio inferior ao ver a figura do seu menino parado na sua porta; os olhos castanhos levemente molhados e o corpo pequeno trêmulo, as roupas no corpo amassadas e os cabelos sempre tão bonitos caindo molhados no rosto fofo. 

— Hey, amor, o que houve? — Yixing abriu mais a porta, levando uma mão em direção à franja molhada e a tirando do rosto vermelho, a colocando para trás.

— E-eu posso entrar? — JongDae perguntou baixinho, pedindo passagem, essa que foi logo cedida pelo mais velho, que saiu do caminho para que o seu namorado entrasse. 

— O que aconteceu, hm? Você quer falar sobre isso? — O chinês perguntou baixo, se sentando na cama e fazendo um gesto para que o menor sentasse ao seu lado, coisa que ele se negou a fazer, ficando parando em pé, na frente do seu hyung. 

— P-pode ser depois? E-eu queria tentar relaxar p-primeiro. — gaguejou, envergonhado, apertando uma mão na outra e balançando o seu corpo para frente e para trás, como se não conseguisse ficar parado. — E-eu queria... queria uma s-sessão agora, p-por favor? — pediu baixo, desviando o olhar, trêmulo. 

— Você quer uma sessão? Agora? Tem certeza? — Yixing perguntou calmo, puxando Chen pela cintura e o aproximando de si, acariciando o rostinho fofo devagar, a medida que a sua outra mão acariciava a cintura encoberta com carinho. — Não acha melhor você se acalmar primeiro? 

— E-eu quero a sessão, por favor... E-eu preciso... — choramingou baixo, tremendo um pouquinho mais forte e se encolhendo contra as mãos que lhe acariciavam de maneira tão lenta e cuidadosa. 

— Você quer começar agora? — O Zhang perguntou baixo, se endireitando e fazendo com que o menor lhe encarasse, vendo-o assentir falho, sem dizer nada, Yixing decidiu ignorar aquele pequeno deslize, Jongdae não parecia estar muito bem. — Então eu preciso que você se ajoelhe na minha frente, sim? Não faça mais nada, só se ajoelhe. — mandou baixo, sendo prontamente obedecido pelo seu maknae, esse que colocou os braços para trás e se ajoelhou, agora encarando o hyung de baixo. — Antes de começar, nós precisamos estabelecer algumas coisas, você parece estar um pouco frágil demais hoje, não quero que algo de ruim aconteça com você, entende? — Acariciou uma das bochechas fofas com carinho, selando a testa agora descoberta com cuidado. — Você se lembra quais são suas safe words, certo? A soft e a hard. Diga-as para mim. 

— A soft é JD, a hard é Laranja. — Chen respondeu baixo, tomando cuidado para não errar, dizendo tudo bem devagar. 

— Exatamente, nós vamos usar as duas hoje. Se você achar que precisa de uma pausa, mas não sabe se vai querer continuar, use a soft, eu vou parar com tudo e te dar um tempo para decidir se quer continuar ou não. E se você sentir que precisa parar mesmo, use a hard, eu vou parar com tudo na hora e vamos parar com a sessão, me entendeu? — O mais alto explicou, dizendo tudo em um tom baixo e firme, seus olhos sérios se focando em qualquer reação que o menor pudesse expressar, recebendo apenas um assentir mínimo. Yixing percebeu que ele parecia atento às suas palavras, isso era bom. 

— Ótimo, agora venha aqui... — Yixing chamou baixo, puxando Chen para perto e deixando um selo simples na boca inchadinha, em seguida outro e mais outro, logo evoluindo para um beijo de verdade, aproveitando para acariciar o rosto bonito enquanto o beijava, de maneira lenta e dominante, sorrindo entre o beijo ao sentir o mais novo relaxar em seu braços. — Vá até o armário e pegue a sua coleira, sim? — mandou baixo, assim que separaram o beijo, encarando o submisso nos olhos antes que esse se afastasse, o Zhang mordendo os lábios ao ver o corpo trêmulo demorar um pouco para levantar.

Yixing precisaria tomar cuidado.

— Bom garoto. — sussurrou assim que a coleira de couro foi entregue nas suas mãos, antes que o Kim se ajoelhasse novamente na sua frente, sorrindo minimamente com o elogio. Jongdae gostava de ser um bom garoto. — Vamos tirar isso aqui... — Lentamente, tirou a gargantilha preta que Chen sempre usava, a colocando ao seu lado na cama e cuidadosamente ajustando a coleira com o seu nome no pescoço branco, tomando cuidado para que essa não ficasse muito apertado. — Está bom? — Dedilhou o contorno dessa, encarando o menor nos olhos. 

— Está sim, senhor. Obrigado. — O sub sussurrou, parecendo agradecido, dedilhando acariciando a sua coleira com cuidado e sorrindo pequenininho com a sensação de posse que vinha acompanhado com ele, mas Yixing ainda conseguia notar que ele estava um tanto perturbado, talvez pela maneira como ele tremia e respirava rápido.

— Eu tenho mais uma tarefa 'pra você. Eu vou preparar aquele quarto para a nossa sessão, eu quero que você fique aqui, ajoelhado e quieto, fazendo aquela exercício de respiração que a sua psicóloga lhe ensinou, só pare quando eu mandar. — disse, deixando um último selo na testa do namorado, antes de se levantar, o deixando ajoelhado de frente para cama. — Pode começar. — mandou baixo, destrancando a porta e saindo do quarto, olhando rapidamente para trás antes de deixar um Jongdae frágil e trêmulo sozinho, com uma mão no peito, inspirando e expirando devagar, com os olhos fechados. 

_(Quebra de tempo)_

— Pode parar, Chen. — Yixing mandou, logo assim que chegou no quarto, abrindo a porta e parando na frente da mesma, uns 10 minutos após ter saído, tempo suficiente para que Chen se acalmasse, coisa que ele tinha feito mesmo e, naquela hora, estava quase dormindo ajoelhado, com o corpo todo relaxado. — Se levante e venha até aqui. — disse baixo, sendo prontamente obedecido pelo Kim, que piscou sonolento e se levantou, andando em passos lentos até o maior. — Venha comigo. — E se foram os dois em direção a um outro quarto na casa, esse vermelho e preto, com uma grande cama dossel* no meio do quarto, diversas prateleiras e armários com itens especiais, além de algumas outras coisas típicas do BDSM. 

— Tire sua roupa e se deite na cama. — Mandou baixo, trancando a porta e acendendo as luzes, sendo prontamente obedecido pelo seu sub, esse que tirou sua roupa de maneira trêmula, talvez até envergonhada, antes de se deitar de barriga para cima na cama, as mãos grandes apertando os lençóis sempre bem arrumados. — Essa sessão vai ser um pouco leve se comparar as outras, mas ainda sim vai ser uma sessão. Se qualquer coisa estiver te incomodando, qualquer coisa, eu exijo que me avise, sim? Independente da hora. — mandou, ajoelhando-se ao lado do menor e lhe acariciando o rosto, como que em uma maneira de acalmá-lo. — Me entendeu? 

— Sim, senhor... — Chen sussurrou baixo, um tanto doce, fechando os olhos e se permitindo focar nas carícias em seu rosto, tentando acalmar o seu coração acelerado.

Ia dar tudo bem, sempre dava. 

— Eu vou esclarecer o que faremos hoje. Se não gostar de qualquer coisa, me avise. Essa sessão é exclusivamente para o seu relaxamento, você tem o poder aqui. — Com cuidado, selou a bochecha rosada, antes de se levantar e caminhar em direção á um dos armários de madeira. — Eu vou te amarrar na cama, você vai ficar completamente restringido, mas não vou te vendar nem te amordaçar. — Alcançou um conjunto de cordas preta e longas, um tanto grossas, além de um óleo de massagem e um fleshlight*, deixando alguns outros itens em um caixa, não tinha certeza se os usaria. — Entendeu? 

— Sim, senhor. — Jongdae respondeu baixo, já sentindo o seu corpo quente com a proposta, a simples menção de ficar vulnerável daquele jeito o fazendo ofegar baixo. 

— Não teremos nenhum tipo de "regra" hoje, você está permitido a fazer o que quiser, gemer o quanto quiser, gozar o quanto quiser. — A última parte fez com que Chen arrepiasse de maneira visível, além de se contorcer de leve na cama. — Mas não pense que eu irei facilitar isso, pois não vou. O intuito dessa sessão é lhe relaxar e lhe dar prazer, mas não seria uma sessão se eu não te torturasse um pouco, certo? — perguntou baixo, fechando a porta do armário e pegando todos os itens nas mãos, o levando em direção ao gradão preso na cama e os deixando em uma mesinha ao lado da cama, essa colocada ali exatamente para aquilo. — Alguma pergunta? 

— O-o senhor vai me bater? — O Kim perguntou baixo, desviando o olhar, apertando e bagunçando os lençóis de maneira tímida, tão fofo... 

— No máximo alguns tapas, nada de chicotes ou palmatórias hoje, tudo bem? — O Zhang perguntou, pegando um par de cordas novamente e se ajoelhando em cima da cama. — Mais alguma coisa? — Chen negou. — Então vamos começar. — disse baixo, se ajoelhando por cima do abdômen do seu garoto, escutando-o afirmar fraco. — Segure a cabeceira com as mãos, uma bem afastada da outra. — mandou baixo, sendo prontamente obedecido por Jongdae, esse logo que teve uma das mãos presas por uma das cordas, nada muito apertado, mas ainda firme, a corda longa logo sendo passada por uma das barras da cabeceira da cama, deixando o seu braço esticado para cima e preso, esse processo logo sendo repetido no outro braço. 

— Está muito apertado? — O Zhang perguntou baixo, sentando por cima das pernas do seu maknae e lhe olhando de cima, vendo-o negar, quente e ofegante. — Eu vou prender os seus pés também. Te deixar bem abertinho para mim. — sussurrou a última parte baixo, sorrindo um tanto malicioso e se erguendo, pegando um outro par de cordas, fazendo um nó firme no joelho do menor, prendendo a outra ponta em uma das barras do dossel, de modo que ele pudesse subir e abaixar a perna do seu sub o quanto quisesse, a deixando um tanto erguida, o coreano ficando aberto e levemente arregaçado para si. Rapidamente, repetiu o processo no outro joelho, deixando-o adoravelmente preso e vulnerável, as pernas abertas permitindo que o dom conseguisse ver toda a intimidade do rapaz, do membro que endurecia devagar ao cuzinho desse, que piscava, ansioso.

— S-senhor... — Chen respirou pesado, sentindo-se extremamente vulnerável e submisso, suas pernas e braços aberto permitindo que toda a sua parte da frente pudesse ser facilmente acessada pelo seu mestre, o deixando levemente trêmulo. 

— Não se preocupe, anjo. Só relaxe. — Alcançou o óleo de massagem, derramando um pouco na sua mão antes de espalhar o conteúdo por um dos pés do seu garotinho, o acariciando de leve, em uma massagem simples, sorrindo pequenino com o suspiro deleitoso que Jongdae soltou. 

— Eu quero que você se foque apenas nisso, sim? Nas minhas mãos acariciando o seu corpo, apenas nisso. Trate como um before care* se quiser. — O Zhang sussurrou baixo, apertando o calcanhar do sub com cuidado, intensificando um pouco a massagem. 

— Sim, senhor. Obrigado. — Chen agradeceu um tempinho depois, assim que Yixing desceu suas mãos em direção a perna do sub, espalhando o óleo por ali também. Seu corpo pequeno estava relaxado contra a cama, seus olhos fechados e a sua respiração lenta, seu coração batendo preguiçoso. 

— Bom menino... — Yixing divagou, trocando de pé, repetindo o mesmo processo que fez no outro, o acariciando e espalhando o óleo por toda a sua pele, indo até as coxas do sub, massageando tudo. — Tão bonzinho você, amor. — Com carinho, beijou a panturrilha do menor, a mordendo de leve. 

Jongdae não respondeu nada, apenas fechou os olhos e relaxou mais ainda ao sentir os dedos ágeis do seu hyung acariciando a sua barriga, tocando-o do jeito certo para relaxá-lo ainda mais, o fazendo suspirar fraquinho. 

— Você é tão lindo, anjo. Tão perfeito. — Com delicadeza, acariciou e massageou o abdômen esguio, logo depois de colocar um pouco mais de óleo nas mãos, o cheiro de amêndoas se espalhando pelo quarto escuro. — Tão macio. — Subiu com suas mãos em direção aos ombros dele, os apertando e sentindo Chen instantaneamente relaxar contra os seus dedos, jogando a cabeça para trás. 

— I-isso é tão bom... — gemeu baixinho, quase como um miado manhoso, sentindo cada músculo dolorido sendo afetuosamente relaxado pelo seu senhor, Yixing era tão bom nisso... 

— Está mais relaxado, anjo? — Yixing perguntou, logo assim que terminou com aquela longa massagem, agora todo o corpo de Jongdae relaxado e coberto com uma fina cama do óleo perfumado. — Então eu já posso começar, hm? — perguntou, logo depois que o mais novo assentiu, o Zhang não demorando nada para se ajoelhar no meio das pernas do menor. — Me responda com palavras. 

— Pode sim, senhor... — respondeu baixo, sussurrando, se arrepiando forte e arregalando os olhos ao sentir uma mão esperta dedilhando a sua virilha, lhe fazendo tremer fraco. 

— Eu quero que você aproveite, okay? Hoje tudo é para você. — O Zhang disse baixo, envolvendo o membro teso nos dedos e o acariciando de leve, espalhando o óleo cheiroso pelo comprimento um tanto longo, fazendo uma pequena massagem ali, com deleite vendo Chen se contorcer e gemer alto, levantando o quadril. — Você gosta disso, hm? — sussurrou, roçando o seu indicador na glande babada, raspando a unha ali, de leve. — Gosta de me sentir te tocando assim, hm? Você já está vazando tanto... — Yixing provocou, mordendo os lábios e acariciando novamente a glande, dessa vez coletando um pouco do líquido pré-seminal nos dedos, logo os levando a boca. — Tão doce. 

Já Jongdae gemeu baixinho, fechando os olhos e relaxando na cama, mordendo os lábios de leve ao sentir o seu membro sendo acariciado daquela maneira tão gostosinha. 

— Seu pau é tão gostoso, anjinho. É tão longo, Chen. Perfeito para mim. — murmurou, envolvendo-o decentemente e o masturbando de maneira um pouco mais rápida, resistindo a vontade de lamber aquela glande inchadinha, ele teria muito tempo depois... 

— Eu tenho um presentinho para você, babe. Você quer, hm? — perguntou baixo, se inclinando e alcançando o fleshlight depositado ali perto anteriormente, o mostrando para o seu sub. — Você quer isso, hm? 

— O-oh sim, senhor. Por favor... — Chen pediu baixinho, seu membro teso pulsando carente, se sentindo quente demais, ansioso, ele queria tanto sentir aquele fleshlight lhe acolhendo, aquele era o favorito de Jongdae.

— Você gosta bastante desse, não gosta? Eu comprei especialmente para você, babe. Se lembra disso? — Com cuidado, Lay esfregou a ponta do membro do menor na entrada do fleshlight, o pau de Chen estava tão molhado que nem seria necessário um lubrificante. 

— Eu lembro sim, senhor... — O sub murmurou, gemendo baixinho ao sentir o brinquedo adulto acolher a cabecinha do seu membro, tão gostosamente apertado que Jongdae teve que choramingar baixo. 

— Você gosta tanto de brincar com ele quando eu estou longe, não gosta? Eu ainda tenho um vídeo de você fodendo isso aqui enquanto gemia o meu nome, Chen. — disse baixinho, lentamente deixando com que o brinquedo acolhesse o pau do seu garoto, parando um pouco antes que a ponta encostasse na base do caralho de Chen. — Você gosta de usar isso aqui para matar a saudade, hm? Matar a saudade de me foder do jeitinho que só você sabe? — Foi com deleite que Lay escutou um choramingo manhoso por parte do namorado, junto á um tremor que se apossou das pernas desse. 

— É-é por causa disso sim, senhor. E-eu fico tão sozinho quando você está longe. — Chen fez beicinho, encarando o maior com os olhos semicerrados, tão malditamente fofo que Lay teve que resistir á vontade de beijá-lo todo. 

Yixing tinha que admitir que estava contente. Jongdae parecia estar tão melhor, mesmo que a sessão ainda estivesse no comecinho. Era um ótimo sinal. Seria tão broxante se ele começasse a chorar de tristeza no meio de uma sessão. Não, aquilo não podia acontecer, as únicas lágrimas que Yixing gostava que o sub soltasse eram lágrimas de prazer. Mas, mesmo que ele quisesse fazer com que essas se espalhassem rapidamente pelo rosto do seu menino, ele tinha que se acalmar, Chen parecia estar sensível ainda, e o dom tinha quase certeza que ser bruto ou rude não seria nada bom. Não, não seria mesmo, ele precisava ser carinhoso e firme, sim, carinhoso e firme, era disso que Jongdae precisava. 

— Qual você prefere, hm? Esse brinquedinho ou eu? — O dom riu, deixando com que todo o caralho do seu sub fosse encolhido pelo brinquedo erótico, sorrindo de cantinho ao escutar um "Você, s-senhor" ser proferido de maneira manhosa pelo menor, junto a um gemidinho alto e choroso. — Você gosta de me sentir te apertando, hm? Como esse fleshlight nunca vai conseguir fazer, não é? Aposto que você adoraria que fosse eu te engolindo com tanto gosto, certo? — Para enfatizar, moveu o fleshlight rapidamente, para cima e para baixo, várias e várias vezes, sorrindo de cantinho ao ver as costas do sub se arquearem. 

— E-eu adoraria, s-senhor. Por favor, e-eu quero tanto... — Chen choramingou, tentando abrir mais as pernas e remexendo os braços de maneira insistente, quase soluçando ao sentir um tapa forte na sua coxa direita, o estalo alto junto ao ardor lhe fazendo tremer. 

— Shhh, shhh, não se desespere, anjo. — Sussurrou, deixando mais um tapa estalado, dessa vez na perna oposta, fazendo com que o sub ficasse quieto. — Hoje você não vai foder ninguém, Chen, somente esse brinquedo. — Respondeu, agora movendo o brinquedo de maneira lenta, ciente do tremor que correu pelo corpo do menor. 

— M-mas... — Fez biquinho, fechando os olhos e choramingando baixinho ao sentir mais um tapa na sua pele, o ardor junto ao aperto em volta do seu membro lhe fazendo gemer baixinho e pulsar contra o brinquedo.

Oh, se continuasse assim, Chen ia gozar tão rápido. _Ele queria tanto_. 

— Mas nada, Jongdae. Sou eu que decido as coisas aqui. — disse, voltando a mover o fleshlight de maneira rápida, rindo baixinho ao ouvir um gemido alto por parte do seu sub, já prevendo o quão perto da borda ele estava. Ele era tão previsível. 

— Você quer gozar, anjinho? — perguntou baixo, retirando o fleshlight do membro rosado e rindo novamente ao ver um fio de óleo se prender entre o brinquedo e o pau do seu Chen, esse lambuzado de pré-gozo. 

— Eu quero sim, senhor. P-por favor... — implorou manhoso, fechando os olhinhos e gemendo manhoso quando o seu pau foi novamente acolhido pelo brinquedo, só mais um pouquinho...

— Por que eu deveria te deixar gozar, hm? Você consegue me dar um bom motivo? — Yixing retirou novamente o fleshlight do menor, observando o membro vazar pré-porra e o pau preso espalmar de leve.

— E-eu só q-quero gozar... — Jongdae parecia envergonhado, o pau duro tremendo em ansiedade, o quadril largo tentando se erguer, a procura de algum toque. — P-por favor, senhor. P-por favor. 

— Você fica tão gostoso quando implora... — O dom riu baixo, colocando novamente o fleshlight no garoto, mas apenas a glande, a mexendo em movimentos circulares. — Mas você sabe que, se você quiser gozar, tem que merecer. O que você pode fazer para merecer isso? 

— E-eu faço o que o senhor quiser... — gemeu baixinho, choramingando por conta daquela brincadeira de acolher e tirar sua glande de dentro do brinquedo. 

— Mas você já faz qualquer coisa que mando, docinho. — Lay riu baixinho, soltando o membro rosado do aperto, vendo-o soltar algumas gotinhas de pré-gozo. — O que mais você pode fazer para ser bom para o seu senhor, hm? — Levou o indicador até aquela pequena fonte de pré-porra, a acariciando com o dedo. 

— E-eu faço... A-ah~... E-eu faço qualquer coisa, senhor... — Os olhos castanhos de Jongdae observavam os movimentos do seu Hyung com dificuldade, um balbucio manhoso escapando dos lábios inchados ao vê-lo lamber o dedo melado de pré-gozo. 

— Ainda não me convenceu... — Yixing cantarolou, acariciando novamente o membro molhado e rindo baixinho ao vê-lo se tremer. — Vamos, docinho, me dê um bom motivo... 

Envergonhado, Jongdae desviou o olhar, mordiscando o lábio inferior e gemendo choroso quando sentiu um carinho lento na sua glande, um tanto agoniado por não conseguir gozar, tremores leves ultrapassando seu corpo.

— Eu irei te deixar gozar quando eu quiser, hm? — Vendo que não receberia resposta, Yixing disse, afastando suas mãos do membro teso. — Apenas seja um bom garoto e terá essa recompensa, certo? — Lhe acariciou o quadril, vendo-o assentir. — Me responda com palavras...

— Tudo bem, senhor. E-eu vou ser um bom garoto. — garantiu, gemendo manhoso ao sentir um beijo bem na sua glande, apenas um pequeno selar.

— Agora, anjo... — O dom começou, logo depois de se levantar e sair de onde estava, indo lentamente em direção á caixa colocada em cima da mesinha, onde alguns itens estavam postos. — O que acha de brincar mais um pouco, hm? — Ele perguntou, levemente risonho, remexendo na caixa e tirando uma varinha Hitachi de dentro dela, logo a mostrando para o sub, rindo levemente maldoso ao escutá-lo gemer trêmulo.

Jongdae adorava aquelas varinhas.

— Você gosta disso aqui também, hm? — O Zhang perguntou baixinho, provocante quando se foi em direção ao sub novamente, se ajoelhando ao lado da cabeça desse.

— Eu gosto sim, senhor. — Jongdae confirmou, assentindo rapidamente e se animando todo quando o brinquedo foi ligado, o barulhinho típico dele deixando-o ainda mais aceso.

— O que acha de fazermos uma brincadeira, hm? — ofereceu, descendo com o vibrador e colocando a pontinha desse em cima de um dos mamilos pequenos e durinhos, escutando o menor gemer alto, tremendo um pouquinho mais forte. — Você vai me chupar, docinho, e eu vou te estimular com isso aqui... — Aumentou a velocidade do brinquedo. — ... Se você me fazer gozar bem gostoso na sua boca hoje, quem sabe... Eu possa te deixar gozar por isso aqui, hm? — Moveu o brinquedo em círculos, pressionando o mamilo inchado com força.

— Por favor... — O Kim pediu baixinho, ofegando alto ao sentir a vibração descer pela sua barriga, indo até o seu umbigo e se mantendo ali, apenas para voltar para o seu mamilo logo depois.

Yixing sorriu malicioso com a resposta, mesmo que já soubesse que ela iria vir. Soltando momentaneamente a varinha, a deixou deitada em cima do peito do garoto, ainda com a pontinha estimulando o mamilo inchado, a sensação gostosa e a sensibilidade ali trazendo tremores para o corpo pequeno do submisso.

Com um tantinho de pressa, foi rápido em alcançar um travesseiro macio que estava jogado na cama, logo o colocando embaixo das costas do seu maknae, arrumando sua posição e o deixando praticamente sentado, por consequência derrubando a varinha que o estimulava. Seu pau pulsou preso ao escutar um choramingo manhoso por parte do menor, a medida que o corpo gostoso se arqueava, tentando ir atrás da sua pequena fonte de prazer.

Sem conseguir aguentar mais, desabotoou sua calça, descendo o zíper e a abaixando até o meio das suas coxas, ficando apenas com sua cueca, seu membro duro fazendo um belo relevo no tecido escuro, uma pequena mancha de pré-gozo na área onde a cabecinha ficava. 

_Jongdae o deixava tão excitado..._

Se aproximou do rapaz, se ajoelhando novamente ao lado desse, seu baixo-vetre realmente próximo da cabeça do sub, seu membro quase roçando na bochecha vermelha.

— Você quer? — O dom brincou, sorrindo malicioso quando o mais novo virou a cabeça, os olhos bonitos se arregalando levemente ao ver o volume nada discreto tão próximo do seu rosto, o cheiro do sabonete íntimo que o chinês usava rapidamente chegando às narinas do coreano.

— Oh... Por favor... — Ele pediu baixinho, mordiscando o lábio inferior ao observar o pau do mais velho tão perto, sua respiração ofegante se chocando contra o caralho ainda coberto e preso na roupa íntima.

— Capriche, docinho. — disse risonho, abaixando sua cueca e colocando seu pau teso para fora, pronto para receber um carinho.

Jongdae ofegou baixinho ao ver o membro teso tão próximo dos seus lábios, sua boca salivando em desejo, aquela vontade doida de chupar o pau do seu dom até ele gozar o deixando ansioso.

— Abra a boquinha. — Jongdae abriu a boca, gemendo manhoso ao sentir a cabecinha do pau duro roçar nos seus lábios, melando-os com pré-gozo.

Ansioso demais para se aguentar, o coreano fez de tudo para se inclinar, tentando tomar o caralho na boca, choramingando baixinho quando o dom se afastou de si.

— Menininho apressado. — Yixing riu, segurando os cabelos do seu maknae com força, mas logo fazendo o que ele queria, aproximando seu quadril e deixando com que ele lhe tomasse na boca, o comprimento um tanto grosso entrando com dificuldade na boquinha bonita.

Ele ainda segurava os cabelos do coreano, mas iria deixar que ele controlasse o ritmo, o chupando do jeito que quisesse, a boquinha bem treinada trabalhando com gosto no seu caralho.

— Bom menino. — O chinês gemeu, lambendo os lábios antes de alcançar a varinha caída, a pegando nas mãos e ligando a vibração em um ritmo mais alto, o barulhinho baixinho causando um tremor leve no rapaz que lhe chupava com tanto gosto.

Como quem não quer nada, arrastou a ponta que vibrava até um dos pequenos mamilos, pressionando a varinha ali e a mexendo em movimentos circulares, estimulando o pequeno botãozinho e fazendo com que o menor gemesse contra o seu pau.

— Assim mesmo... — murmurou, brincando com os mamilos inchados, alternando o vibrador entre eles e pressionando-o mais forte sempre que sentia a língua esperta lambendo seu pau, a boca melada de saliva o engolindo com carinho, a cabeça de Jongdae se mexendo com dificuldade, para frente e para trás. — Será que eu consigo te fazer gozar só brincando com os seus peitinhos, hm? — Pressionou um mamilo firmemente, a medida que aumentava o ritmo da vibração, agora a deixando na terceira velocidade.

Em reação aquele toque tão gostoso, Jongdae não conseguiu engolir um gemido extremamente alto que escapou pelos seus lábios, momentaneamente tirando o caralho duro da sua boca, apenas para gemer mais livremente, manhoso de um jeito incrivelmente delicioso aos ouvidos do Zhang.

— Você é tão sensível... — Yixing riu baixinho, pressionando a ponta da varinha no mamilo oposto, mexendo-a em movimentos circulares e ofegando baixinho ao escutar o menor gemer alto, quase chorando de tesão, o corpo pequeno e gostoso se contorcendo.

— E-eu quero gozar...! P-por favor, senhor, por favor... — pediu ofegante, suplicando baixinho e trêmulo, seu pau teso pingando pré-porra, seu corpo preso tentando fugir das cordas que o prendiam.

— Nada disso, docinho. — Sua outra mão, a que ainda segurava os cabelos do sub, apertou os fios macios com força, fazendo com que o Kim voltasse a lhe olhar. — Apenas quando eu gozar, hm? E se eu quiser deixar. — Segurou o rosto parado, movendo seu quadril e esfregando seu membro molhado de pré-porra e saliva em uma das bochechas vermelhas, a melando com aqueles líquidos. — Continue o seu serviço, uh?

Trêmulo, o Kim choramingou, fechando os olhos e tomando novamente o caralho duro em sua boca, gemidos escapando dos seus lábios sempre que uma vibração um pouco mais forte lhe atingia um dos mamilos, gemidos que reverberavam no pau em sua boca.

— Bom menino... — sussurrou baixinho, lambendo os lábios e movendo seu quadril de leve, estocando a cavidade quente com cuidado, gemendo de leve com o prazer gostoso.

Ainda se focando no seu joguinho, Yixing continuou a estimular os dois mamilos com o vibrador, mamilos agora extremamente vermelhos e inchados, sensíveis de um jeito delicioso.

— Porra... hmm, tão gostoso, docinho. — gemeu, mordiscando o lábio inferior e movendo seu quadril um pouco mais rápido, calmamente fodendo a boca gostosa, fagulhas do seu orgasmo já começando a se formar no seu baixo-ventre, seu abdômen se contraindo levemente. — Fique apenas com a cabecinha na boca, uh? Mame ela. 

Fazendo o que seu dom pediu, Jongdae ficou apenas com a glande inchadinha na boca, chupando-a com carinho, lambendo a fenda pequena e engolindo todo o pré-gozo que escorria, seus olhos semicerrados encarando o chinês de baixo, nublados de prazer, algumas lágrimas finas brilhando nos olhos bonitos.

— Bom garoto. — elogiou, concentrando-se na sensação de sentir sua glande ser tão gostosamente acolhida, tremores ultrapassando suas pernas. — Eu vou gozar tão gostoso na sua boquinha... — prometeu, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás ao sentir Jongdae lhe chupar com mais força, o sugando como um gatinho faminto.

Satisfeito com desempenho do seu menino, aumentou ainda mais a velocidade da varinha, estimulando os mamilos sensíveis ainda mais forte, grunhindo rouco ao sentir Jongdae gemer contra o seu pau. Em movimentos circulares, estimulou o biquinho esquerdo, maltratando a carne sensível.

— Você vai engolir tudo. — O mais velho mandou, entredentes, ofegando forte e gemendo baixinho, seu orgasmo próximo demais, seu baixo-ventre formigando. — Caralho. — rosnou, apertando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás, franzindo o cenho e grunhindo alto ao gozar, em jatos longos e grossos, melando toda a boca do seu submisso com sua porra.

— Bom menino... — elogiou ofegante, acariciando os cabelos do rapaz mais novo, observando com atenção quando ele sugou sua cabecinha uma última vez, limpando sua porra, logo antes de lhe soltar e engolir tudo, o rosto vermelho de excitação. — Você foi muito bonzinho, anjinho. — Tirou seu pau de perto da boca vermelhinha, o guardando dentro da cueca novamente. — Acho que devo lhe recompensar, hm? — Sorriu orgulhoso, sentindo seu peito se aquecer todinho quando Jongdae suspirou contente, inclinando sua cabeça contra a mão que lhe acariciava com tanto gosto.

— Por favor, senhor. — pediu baixinho, em um fio de voz. — M-me deixa gozar, por favor... — Tentou mexer o quadril, choramingando doído por conta dos seus membros presos, um gemido alto escapando pelos seus lábios ao sentir o vibrador descer pela sua barriga. — S-senhor!

— Eu vou pensar no seu caso, hm? — Yixing disse maldoso, descendo um pouco mais a varinha e rindo baixinho ao encostar a ponta desse bem na glande sensível do seu garoto, escutando-o choramingar e gemer alto, tentando erguer seu quadril em direção aquele toque tão gostoso. 

Achando divertido o claro desespero do Kim, Yixing pressionou o brinquedo com mais força, o mexendo em círculos curtos, brincando com a fenda que expulsava pré-gozo em abundância, sofria espasmos e tremia, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ainda com um sorriso maldoso no rosto, se moveu sobre a cama, saindo de sua posição e indo até o meio das pernas do rapaz, sem parar de estimular a cabecinha inchada com o vibrador, os gemidos desesperados do submisso o estimulando ainda mais. 

No entanto, ele tinha que lembrar que não poderia continuar maltratando Jongdae por mais muito tempo. No estado em que ele se encontrava, Yixing tinha certeza que não demoraria muito até que ele começasse a chorar, agoniado por não conseguir sua liberação. Se, em seu estado normal, ele já chorava por qualquer coisa, Lay nem queria imaginar o que poderia acontecer com ele naquele estado todo sensível e choroso do começo da sessão. E, mesmo que ele já aparentasse estar muito melhor do que no começo, era melhor não arriscar muito. 

Ele iria dar o que seu garoto queria. 

— Seu pau está tão melado, docinho... — O Zhang murmurou baixinho, lambendo os lábios e brincando mais um pouquinho com a glande melada, assistindo com atenção a pré-porra escorrendo. — Prontinho para gozar, hm? — propôs, silenciosamente alcançando o fleshlight de antes, usaria-o novamente. 

— O senhor vai... — Ele perdeu o fio da meada, gemendo sôfrego ao sentir um beijo lento em uma das suas coxas. — ... v-vai me deixar vir? P-por favorzinho... — pediu novamente, se remexendo e balançando o pau duro para o seu hyung. 

— Quem sabe... — Foi tudo o que disse, descendo a varinha pelo caralho duro, até alcançar as bolas inchadas do coreano, encostando a ponta ali e brincando com a área sensível carinhosamente. — Se você for um bom menino e ficar quietinho para mim, talvez eu deixe, hm? — A cabecinha inchada expulso pré-gozo, contente com a fala. 

Obedecendo à fala do seu dom, Jongdae ficou quietinho, contendo suas palavras e tentando diminuir o volume dos seus gemidos, sua mente se focando apenas na vontade de gozar, apenas naquilo e em nada mais, todo aquela dor do começo da sessão sendo arrancada do seu corpo, deixando apenas o prazer e a agonia de ser torturado daquela maneira tão maldosamente gostosa. 

Aquela sessão estava tendo o efeito desejado. 

— Feche os olhos para mim, certo? — perguntou retórico, sendo prontamente obedecido pelo mais novo, que fechou os olhinhos e respirou fundo, ofegante de prazer. 

Após deixar mais um beijinho na coxa gostosa - Yixing amava tanto elas... -, o dom pegou o masturbador na mão, cuspindo na entrada do brinquedo e o levando em direção ao pau duro à sua frente.

— Aproveite o seu brinquedo, Jongdae. — Foi tudo que o dom disse, antes de acolher o caralho duro no masturbador em sua mão, descendo-o até chegar na base do pau inchado, todo o comprimento gostoso sendo acolhido pelo brinquedo adulto.

— S-senhor! — Jongdae choramingou, arqueando as costas e jogando a cabeça para trás, se sentindo vazar contra o brinquedo, uma onda intensa de prazer atingindo seu corpo. — O-oh, m-meus céus!

— Não goze ainda. — Yixing mandou, mordendo uma das coxas de maneira forte, em um pequena reprimenda, a marca dos seus dentes ficando aparente na pele branca e sensível.

Como resposta as palavras e a dor mordida do seu senhor, Jongdae não conseguiu engolir o soluço que escorreu por seus lábios, seus olhos entreabertos e molhados finalmente deixando que suas lágrimas escorressem, acompanhadas de choramingos e soluços, doídos e excitados.

Não foi surpresa para o chinês quando o Jongdae começou a chorar. Ele já estava tão sensível... era meio óbvio que, uma hora ou outra, suas lágrimas iriam começar a cair, felizmente acompanhadas de gemidos e ofegos altos, deleitosos e doídos ao mesmo tempo. O corpo pequeno do coreano tremia, o quadril e e barriga espalmando, as pernas gostosas se mexendo, os mamilos inchados vermelhinhos e duros.

_Hmmm..._

— Já está chorando, hm? — observou baixinho, rindo levemente maldoso quando o sub tentou negar, movendo seu rosto vermelho para lá e para cá, soluçando alto quando a varinha foi forçada ainda mais forte contra suas bolas. — Não fique envergonhado, eu gosto do quão sensível você é... — Lhe beijou o ossinho do quadril, finalmente começando a mexer o flashlight, começando com um ritmo lento e constante. — ... E eu adoro o quão fácil você chora.— Mexeu o vibrador de leve, alternando entre os testículos inchadinhos.

Mais um soluço alto escapou dos lábios do Kim, esse completamente perdido com aquele prazer intenso, a agonia de não ter a ordem para gozar trazendo ainda mais lágrimas aos seus olhos. Suas mãos apertavam a cabeceira da cama com força, tentando descontar as sensações, seus pés se moviam, indo para frente e para trás, os dedos se apertando.

— Está tudo bem, doce... está tudo bem... — murmurou baixinho, mordiscando a parte interna de uma das coxas brancas, bem levemente, deixando uma mordida ali. — Continue gemendo e chorando gostoso para mim, hm? Desse jeitinho que só você sabe. — Deixou uma rastro de mordidas pela carne macia, subindo em direção à intimidade do submisso, mas não se focando no pau aprisionado no fleshlight - que ainda se mexia devagar - nem nas bolas inchadas - que eram estimuladas pela varinha Hitachi. Lentamente, levou seus lábios em direção ao cuzinho que se contraía com tanto gosto, deixando uma cuspida ali, melando-o com sua saliva. Sorrindo satisfeito ao escutar um soluço um pouquinho mais alto ser solto, Yixing lambeu a área em volta do pequeno buraco, bem de leve, molhando-o um pouco mais e o provocando com a língua.

— Você quer, hm? Me quer beijando esse seu cuzinho gostoso? — Yixing perguntou, lambendo ali de leve, apenas roçando sua língua no buraquinho que piscava tanto.

— P-por fa-favor... — Jongdae conseguiu balbuciar entre os soluços e os gemidos, perdido naquela bolha de prazer que lhe era proporcionado, e nem ele sabia como não tinha gozado ainda.

_Bom garoto._

Após deixar um tapa estalado na coxa marcada - causando um soluço trêmulo no rapaz -, Lay levou seus lábios em direção à entrada piscante, beijando-a de maneira estalada, a sugando de leve, sentindo-o se tremer ainda mais contra o seu toque. Lentamento, rodeou o cuzinho gostoso com a língua, o lambendo todo e estimulando o buraquinho marronzinho, sem nunca deixar de mover suas mãos que o estimulavam tão bem.

Já ciente que Jongdae não iria aguentar muito mais tempo, Yixing aumentou o ritmo dos masturbador, o movendo o mais rápido que conseguia, aumentando também a velocidade da vibração da varinha, pressionando-a de maneira forte com os dois testículos avermelhados, aproveitando para, em conjunto com tudo aquilo, chupar o cuzinho gostoso com força.

Em resposta, Jongdae gritou alto, chorando sofrido ao sentir aquela onde enorme de prazer atingir seu corpo, sua mente nublada não conseguindo se focar em mais nada, apenas no prazer fodido, prazer que lhe fazia se remexer contra as cordas e mover seu quadril com dificuldade, se esfregando no rosto do seu hyung, seus olhos fechados e escorrendo lágrimas.

— Goze. — Subitamente, Yixing mandou, naquele tom rouco e pesado, tom que só usava quando estava muito excitado. — Agora.

E, como um cachorrinho bem treinado, Jongdae gozou, arqueando as costas e movendo seus pés, em desespero, gritando e chorando alto quando a sensação incrível do orgasmo lhe atingiu, o fazendo encher seu brinquedo com sua porra.

— Bom menino... — parabenizou, beijando seu quadril com carinho. Desligou a vibração da varinha, logo a jogando longe, mas não fazendo o mesmo com o fleshlight, apenas o movendo mais devagar, continuando a estimular o seu garoto, mesmo após o seu orgasmo.

— S-senhor... chega. — Jongdae pediu baixinho, em um fio de voz, logo após da euforia do orgasmo deixar seu corpo, sobrando apenas o cansaço. — P-por favor...

— Você não queria gozar, hm? — Yixing disse baixinho, o tom de voz doce e carinhoso, até mesmo terno. — Aguente só mais um pouquinho, doce. Você sabe o que tem de dizer se quiser que eu pare. — Acariciou o quadril bonito com a mão livre, cuidadosamente.

Sôfrego, Chen soluçou baixinho, apertando os olhos com força e arqueando as costas, tentando fugir da sua fonte de prazer, a dor leve e a sensibilidade lhe fazendo chorar baixo, trêmulo.

Prestando atenção nas reações do seu submisso, Yixing levou sua mão em direção a um mamilo inchado, o tomando nos dedos e brincando com ele, bem de leve, tomando todo o cuidado de analisar o jeito que o coreano se portava, tinha que saber quando parar.

— Se quiser parar, doce, é só dizer uma de suas palavras. Você sabe disso... — Beliscou um mamilo nos dedos, com um tantinho de força. — Você se lembra de quais são, certo? 

— E-eu sei... — Jongdae murmurou baixinho, contorcendo seu corpo e soluçando baixinho ao sentir uma torcida um pouco mais forte no seu mamilo, a dorzinha gostosa e o prazer fodido subindo à sua cabeça.

— Então, quando você perceber que não vai aguentar mais, preciso que você me diga sua palavra, certo? — Aumentou um pouquinho mais a velocidade do fleshlight, brincando do jeito que queria. — Eu só vou parar quando você dizer isso. — Beijou o ossinho aparente do quadril.

— E-eu entendi, senhor... O-oh. — Gemeu manhoso, sofrendo um espasmos forte quando seu biquinho rígido foi acariciando, os dedos longos do chinês brincando com aquele ponto sensível.

— Que garoto mais bonzinho você... — sussurrou orgulhoso, deixando mais um beijinho na ossinho tão aparente, sem nunca deixar de mover suas mãos.

Lentamente, Lay se moveu na cama, subindo com seu rosto pelo corpo pela cama, saindo do meio das pernas do garoto e se colocando ajoelhado no meio dessas.

— Fique calmo, anjo. — Yixing disse, curvando seu corpo e praticamente se deitado por sobre o menor, de modo que seu rosto ficasse à altura do peitoral do submisso, bem rente aos mamilos avermelhados e sensíveis.

Após deixar um beijinho reconfortante na clavícula um tanto marcada, Yixing levou seus lábios em direção a um dos mamilos inchados - o que não era estimulado pelos seus dedos. Com carinho, tomou o biquinho na boca, o chupando devagar e lambendo a pele sensível, raspando seus dentes de leve.

Em resposta ao estímulo gostoso, Jongdae gemeu, alto e manhoso, arqueando suas costas e praticamente se oferecendo para o homem em cima de si, chorando baixinho com o estímulo extra e gostoso.

Seus mamilos eram tão, _tão_ sensíveis.

— Você fica tão gostoso quando chora. — O chinês sussurrou, ainda com seu rosto rente ao montinho molhado. — Isso só me dá mais vontade de te fazer chorar. — Riu baixinho, assoprando o ponto sensível, logo o lambendo, de leve.

— Senhor... — Jongdae balbuciou, remexendo o corpo ao sentir uma mordida insistente no seu biquinho direito, a medida que o esquerdo recebia um beliscão fraco. — E-eu... n-não... E-eu vou... n-não...

— Calma, calma, anjinho. — Beijou-lhe o biquinho em seus lábios, de maneira estalada. — Está tudo bem, hm? Não se desespere. — Sorriu reconfortante, aumentando um pouco mais o ritmo do masturbador em seus dedos, barulhos molhados escapando do contato íntimo e sujo.

— E-eu vou gozar, senhor. E-eu v-vou gozar... — Jongdae soluçou, tentando abrir mais as pernas e rebolar contra o seu brinquedo, mesmo que a sensibilidade fizesse tudo doer. 

— Quer gozar, amor? — Lay perguntou, um tanto sacana, maldosamente aumentando ainda mais o ritmo do brinquedo, indo o mais rápido que podia, fodendo o brinquedo no pau do seu garoto.

— E-eu quero s-sim, senhor... — confirmou, gemendo alto quando seu mamilo foi mordido um tanto mais forte do que nas últimas vezes, ao mesmo tempo que outro recebia um beliscão. — M-me deixa gozar, p-por favor...

— Então, faça-o por si mesmo. — A frase fez com que o coreano arregalasse os olhos, sem entender. — Rebole e foda esse brinquedo, docinho.

— Mas... — Tentou negar, apertando os olhos ao tentar rebolar contra o brinquedo, ondulando o quadril com dificuldade, as cordas que o prendiam na cama não permitindo que ele fizesse muito. — N-não dá, senhor. E-eu não consigo. — choramingou choroso, suas pernas fracas tentando se remexer, os dedos dos pés se contorcendo.

— É só ondular o quadril, anjinho, tenho certeza que você consegue. — disse reconfortante, parando totalmente de mexer o fleshlight, o deixando acolhendo a cabecinha do pau melado, mas só isso.

Trêmulo, Jongdae tentou fazer o que seu senhor queria, tomando impulso e movendo seu quadril de maneira falha, gemendo choroso quando estocou o vibrador, de maneira bem lenta, o prazer gostoso e doído o fazendo soltar mais algumas lágrimas.

— Bom garoto, doce. Eu disse que você conseguia. — Sorriu orgulhoso, subindo com seu rosto até pairar por sobre o rosto do seu submisso, encarando os olhinhos molhados e pesados com atenção. — Continue assim, uh? Como o bom garoto que eu sei que você é. — Terno, deixou uma série de beijos nas bochechas coradas, focando-se nas lágrimas que escorriam.

— S-senhor... — Ele choramingou alto, finalmente tomando ritmo e rebolando forte contra o masturbador, gemendo tão alto e manhoso que atravessaria as paredes, se elas não fossem a prova de som. — E-eu v-vou gozar, s-senhor, E-eu vou gozar! — Gritou alto, arqueando o corpo e tentando se soltar das cordas ao sentir o dom mexer o brinquedo, tão rápido quanto possível, em sincronia com seu movimentos de quadril.

A sensação do orgasmo veio forte, de maneira súbita e intensa, tão gostosa e dolorosa que o coreano gritou, soluçando alto ao arquear as costas, remexendo desesperadamente seus membros e tremendo forte, sua mente só conseguindo se focar na sensação do seu orgasmo.

— J-JD! JD! — Desesperado, o submisso gritou, se debatendo na cama e arqueando o corpo, soluçando dolorido ao gozar pela segunda vez, seu corpo espalmando e suas pernas tremendo, o fleshlight se enchendo com mais de sua porra.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, está tudo bem. — Yixing garantiu, baixinho e doce. Como prometido, ele parou com tudo, tirando o fleshlight do membro do seu menino, instantaneamente vendo-o começar a vazar gozo, melando sua mão. — Está tudo bem, doce, está tudo bem...

Com cuidado, Yixing fora rápido em desamarrar o corpo pequeno e trêmulo, libertando-o das cordas que o prediam, as deixando jogadas de qualquer jeito na cama. Mesmo que Jongdae tivesse usado sua soft world, o dom estava ciente que ele não iria querer continuar. Dois orgasmos na mesma hora, e naquele estado sensível que ele estava, eram demais para ele.

— Está tudo bem, amor, está tudo bem. — repetiu novamente, se sentando na cama e puxando o submisso para se deitar em seu colo, o acolhendo em seus braços, o deixando sentado de lado sobre suas coxas. — Você consegue falar comigo? — Lhe acariciou o rostinho vermelho, observando os olhos fechadinhos e a respiração ofegante, rastros de lágrimas nas bochechas coradas e o lábio inferior tremendo.

Jongdae estava jogado em seu colo, ofegante, o corpo bonito espalmando e tremendo, a pele quente, seus olhos fechados faziam parecer que ele estava desmaiado.

Yixing não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

— Vamos... responda seu dom, hm? — disse baixinho, acariciando o rostinho com carinho, secando as lágrimas que molhavam suas bochechas. — Onde está o meu bom menino?

— E-eu estou aqui... — Jongdae choramingou baixinho, sem voz após tanto gritar e gemer, seu corpo ainda tremendo forte. — E-eu e-estou aqui... — soluçou, ainda sem abrir os olhos, tentando se aconchegar no corpo quente do seu dom.

— Bom menino. — elogiou, suspirando aliviado ao ver o começo de um sorriso se esboçar no rosto bonito de Jongdae.

Sim, ele estava bem.

— Vamos com calma agora, certo? — Com cuidado, deitou o coreano na cama, um choramingo escapando dos lábios do rapaz ao sentir o tecido gostoso do lençol no seu corpo quente e cansado. — Nós vamos nos limpar e depois vamos dormir, hm? — Se levantou da cama, indo pegar uma toalha úmida.

O caralho de Yixing doía dentro da sua roupa íntima, mas ele não se importava muito com isso. Se eles estivessem em uma cena normal, provavelmente foderia o seu submisso, mas aquele não era o caso.

— S-senhor... — Jongdae soluçou baixinho, descontente do afastamento do seu senhor, seus olhos fechados não o deixando ver onde ele iria, seu corpo se retesando com a falta do toque desse.

— Shh, Shh.... eu estou aqui, amor. — disse baixinho, logo após pegar a toalha e se sentar ao lado do rapaz. — Vamos tirar isso aqui, hm? — Colocou o pano úmido por cima da barriga do Kim, apenas para não colocá-lo no lençol sujo.

Com cuidado, acariciou rosto molhado, e lentamente desafivelando a coleira fina de couro do seu pescoço, escutando uma reclamação alta por parte do seu sub.

— N-não tire, por favor... E-eu q-quero ficar com ela... — Jongdae implorou, sentindo os seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas novamente. — D-deixa ela comigo...

— Você já ficou bastante tempo com ela, amor. Escute o que eu digo. — sussurrou, começando a retirá-la do pescoço branco, com delicadeza, mordendo o canto da boca ao ver lágrima grossas escorrerem dos olhos do seu menino.

Chen estava em um estado perigoso, tão malditamente sensível e frágil que Yixing tinha que tomar cuidado com cada ato que fazia, um erro mínimo seria suficiente para que Jongdae desabasse nos seus braços.

Ele não queria que isso acontecesse.

— Deixa ela comigo, por favor, S-senhor... p-por favor! — Jongdae soluçou, implorando trêmulo, lágrimas grossas molhando suas bochechas vermelhas, o pedido choroso fazendo com que Yixing respirasse fundo. Dava para ver que Jongdae estava confuso, as vezes ele ficava daquele jeito após uma sessão muito intensa, o estado sensível do começo intensificando tudo.

— Tudo bem, amor. Tudo bem. — Beijou um bochecha molhada com cuidado, prendendo novamente a coleira elegante no pescoço fino de Chen, respirando aliviado ao vê-lo fechar os olhos e sorrir minimamente, os dedos longos do Kim acariciando a própria coleira com devoção. 

— O-obrigado, senhor, muito obrigado. — O submisso sussurrou, em um fio de voz, sorrindo como uma criança que ganhou um doce, lágrimas finas ainda escorrendo pelos olhos castanhos e dóceis, o corpo trêmulo.

— Agora me deixe te limpar, hm? — Yixing disse baixinho, recebendo um assentir distraído.

Com cuidado, alcançou novamente o pano úmido, lentamente o passando por sobre o tronco suado, descendo até o baixo-ventre do coreano, limpando o gozo que sujara o pênis e a pélvis dele. Depois de limpar o excesso de sujeira, pegou o submisso no colo, segurando o corpo mole no estilo noiva, logo o levando para o banheiro daquele quarto.

Cuidadoso, deitou-o na banheira, a colocando para encher com o corpo de Jongdae lá dentro. Tomando cuidado com a temperatura, abriu a torneira, ainda deixando o ralo fechado, apenas para que a água quentinha enchesse a banheira.

Chen, ao sentir a água quentinha entrar em contato com seu corpo também quente, gemeu satisfeito, fechando os olhinhos e se encolhendo contra a borda da banheira, o cansaço e o sono o deixando com vontade de dormir, o relaxamento que sentia só aumentando ainda mais aquele desejo.

Percebendo que o coreano estava relaxando na banheira, Lay foi rápido em pegar algumas toalhas em seu quarto, aproveitando também para separar umas mudas de roupa para os dois, levando as toalhas consigo e deixando as roupas em cima da cama.

Quando aquilo estava pronto também, voltou ao banheiro do quarto onde ocorrera sessão. Deixou as toalhas em cima da pia, antes de retirar sua roupa, rapidamente ficando nu, igual ao seu menino. Ao perceber que a banheira já estava quase cheia, tratou de tirar a tampa do ralo, fazendo com que a água saísse ao mesmo tempo que entrasse, deixando a banheira sempre cheia, mas trocando a água.

— Dê espaço para mim, Jongdae. — O chinês mandou baixo, observando com atenção quando ele se remexeu, se movendo com preguiça na banheira, dando espaço para o dominador se sentar na banheira.

Quando ele o fez, não demorou muito para que Yixing puxasse o mais novo para o seu colo, o deitando confortavelmente por sobre as suas pernas, acomodando o corpo cansado no seu abraço.

— Você quer que eu te banhe? — perguntou baixinho, arrumando o menor, o puxando para perto de si e o deixando encolhidinho.

Jongdae assentiu pequeno, fechando os olhos e gemendo manhoso ao sentir uma carinho lento na sua cintura, o fazendo se aconchegar mais no corpo do seu hyung.

— Fique paradinho para mim, hm? — sussurrou, alcançando o sabonete corporal e líquido.

Após despejar um pouco em suas mãos, Yixing esfregou a pele quente e macia do seu maknae, fazendo com que bolhas subissem e relaxassem o rapaz mais novo, que quase dormia no colo do chinês, vez ou outra se remexendo, espalmando ou soluçando, mas parecendo muito mais calmo e relaxado do que momentos antes.

É, acho que aquilo era bom.

Quando terminou de massagear e ensaboar todo o corpo do Kim, Lay partiu em direção aos cabelos macios e suados. Após colocar um pouco de shampoo/condicionador em suas palmas, levou ambas em direção aos fios sedosos, os acariciando com carinho e os massageando, fazendo ainda mais bolhas, o cheiro gostoso do shampoo preenchendo suas narinas. Quando acabou aquilo também, tateou a banheira, em busca da pequena mangueira que ela possuía. Quando a achou, tirou a tampa, deixando com que a água quentinha fluísse, um pouco mais quente do que a água da torneira em si.

Sem pressa, direcionou os jatos d'água para o corpo do seu garoto, enxaguando as bolhas que lhe tomava a pele e os cabelos. Começou enxaguando os fios com espuma, colocando uma mão à frente dos olhos fechando e puxados desse, apenas para que água com shampoo não caísse ali, a deixando escorrer livramente para fora de seus fios.

Felizmente, aquela coleira era à prova d'água.

Ao terminar de enxaguar os fios brilhantes, direcionou o jato de água para o corpo com sabão, esse parcialmente enxaguado pela água que escorreu da cabeça. A água levou as bolhas embora, o líquido quente caindo delicado por sobre a pele macia, um gemidinho deleitoso e trêmulo escalando dos lábios do submisso.

— Prontinho, anjo. — Yixing disse baixinho, logo após terminar de lavá-lo, tirando todo o suor e sujeira do seu menino.

Ao não receber resposta, Lay mordiscou o lábio, encarando o rosto do seu menino e percebendo a feição perdida dele, com os olhos entreabertos e o rostinho vermelho.

Achando melhor cuidar dele, o chinês de levantou da banheira, não se importando muito com o fato de não ter se levado ainda. Após passar uma toalha no seu corpo, pegou o rapaz quase adormecido no colo, tomando o cuidado ao rodeá-lo com uma toalha também.

Ainda com ele em seu colo, se foi em direção ao seu quarto, em passos lentos e calmos, tomando o cuidado para não derrubar Jongdae no chão, o corpo pequeno cuidadosamente acolhido em seus braços.

Ao chegar lá, o colocou sentado em uma almofada, no chão, perto da cama, apoiando as costas desses no móvel. Após pegar mais uma toalha, se sentou na cama, suas pernas abertas aos lados do garoto, ficando com ele entre suas pernas, de costas para si.

— Eu vou secar seus cabelos, tudo bem? — perguntou, respirando fundo ao não receber nenhuma resposta verbal, apenas um assentir mínimo.

_Ele ainda estava aéreo..._

Sem dizer mais nada, começou a secar os cabelos molhados do coreano, massageando o couro cabeludo com o tecido fofinho, secando e cuidado do seu menino, sorrindo pequeno ao escutá-lo gemer baixinho, como um gatinho manhoso.

Ao terminar de fazer aquilo também, pegou o rapaz no colo novamente, apenas para o vestir com as roupas que tinha separado. Jongdae contribuiu com o ato, levantando os braços ou as pernas quando precisava, mas quietinho e viajando na própria mente.

— Isso, isso, bom garoto. — Yixing elogiou, mais uma vez, arrumando a roupa confortável no corpo limpo, logo deitando o submisso na cama novamente, sem nenhuma resistência. — Fique quieto aqui enquanto eu arrumo tudo, hm? Voltarei logo. — prometeu, cobrindo o corpo relaxado com uma coberta macia, o vendo se aconchegar no tecido, assentindo sem dizer nada.

_(Quebra de tempo)_

Alguns bons minutos depois, Yixing voltou para o quarto novamente, já limpo e vestido. Ele tinha organizado o quarto de sessões, colocando os itens usados em uma sacola para limpeza, arrumando a cama e guardado as cordas, deixando tudo exatamente como estava antes. Depois, tomou um banho rápido e frio, retirando os últimos requisitos de uma ereção do seu corpo, o limpando ao mesmo tempo. Ao terminar aquilo também, se secou e se vestiu, logo indo de volta para o quarto onde seu menino estava deitado, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo de leve ao ver que ele já estava dormindo.

_Hmmm..._

Com carinho, se deitou ao lado do rapaz, também se arrumando em baixo das cobertas, a medida que puxava o o Kim para perto de si, o abraçando com cuidado.

— Durma bem, anjo. Eu irei velar seu sono. — prometeu baixinho, selando a bochecha descoberta do seu sub. — Seu dom vai cuidar de você. — Beijou-lhe a testa, o aninhando em seus braços.


	2. Sim, ele estava melhor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha só que voltou depois de um mês.
> 
> Então, eu percebi que não tinha especificado o motivo de Jongdae estar daquele jeito, e como um modo de me recompensar, eu decidi escrever um pequeno bônus, apenas com um pequeno aftercare e a explicação, espero que gostem :)
> 
> Bom leitura.

No dia seguinte, Yixing acordou cedo, com o sol entrando pelas cortinas e iluminando seu rosto, um suspiro contente escapando dos seus lábios ao lembrar que ele não iria precisar trabalhar naquela dia. 

_Oh, como ele amava os sábados._

Ao olhar para o lado, se deparou com a visão do seu namorado, do seu doce e lindo namorado, deitado ao seu lado, corpo encolhido e cabelos macios se espalhando levemente pelo travesseiro, bochecha amassada contra o mesmo e um biquinho mínimo nos lábios macios. 

_Tão bonito._

Com um certo cuidado, puxou o rapaz para mais perto, o deitando no seu peito e o aconchegando em si, um franzir de sobrancelhas se formando ao lembrar dos acontecimentos do dia anterior. 

O que havia acontecido com Jongdae? O que havia acontecido que o afetara tanto? 

_Yixing precisava saber._

Como namorado e dominador de Jongdae, era sua obrigação descobrir o que preocupava seu menino. Era sua obrigação deixá-lo bem. 

Pensando nisso, se levantou da cama, com todo cuidado, tendo certeza de não acordar seu menino, o cobrindo e o ajeitando na cama. Quando o fez, se espreguiçou, respirando fundo antes de sair do quarto, indo preparar um café da manhã para ambos. Ele iria comer com Jongdae antes de conversar sobre o dia anterior. 

_(Quebra de tempo)_

Alguns bons minutos depois, Yixing já havia terminado a refeição de ambos, escovado os dentes e lavado o rosto, e, naquele momento, levava a comida para o quarto onde seu namorado ainda dormia, provavelmente exausto da noite anterior. 

Ele confessava que tinha sido arriscado superestimular Jongdae naquele estado, mas, sem dúvida, aquele era o melhor método de relaxá-lo e limpar sua mente. Yixing até mesmo pegara leve, se você quer mesmo saber. 

O chinês abriu a porta com o pé, equilibrando a bandeja nas mãos e tomando cuidado para não tropeçar, não se importando em fechar a porta novamente, eles moravam sozinhos naquela casa. Em passos lentos, se dirigiu até a cama, deixando a bandeja no criado mudo, antes de se sentar nela, ao lado de um Jongdae ainda dormindo. 

_Ele era tão bonito..._

Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, Yixing se inclinou, segurando o rapaz mais novo e o puxando para perto, o colocando em seu colo, quase que no estilo noiva, seu sorriso aumentando ao vê-lo se aconchegar em si, como um gatinho carente.

— Jongdae, baby... — A voz de Yixing era macia e levemente rouca, carinhosa. — É hora de acordar, doce. 

Com carinho, acariciou os cabelos macios do namorado, os puxando levemente, as vezes dando leves batidinhas nas suas coxas com a outra mão, nada muito pesado. 

— Acorde para mim, amor. — Ele não poupava apelidos doces, nunca poupou. — Eu fiz seu café, príncipe. 

— Hmmmm... — Baixinho, Jongdae balbuciou, apertando os olhos e esfregando seu rosto no ombro do maior, corpo mole e preguiçoso. — Café? — Ele perguntou baixinho, e Yixing teve que rir. 

_Menino guloso..._

— Sim, anjo, café da manhã. — Deu algumas sacudidinhas no corpo menor, apenas para que ele não adormecesse novamente. — Se você não acordar agora eu vou comer todas as panquecas sozinho. — ameaçou, rindo quando o menor sobressaltou. 

— Minhas panquecas não... — Ele murmurou, voz arrastada e manhosa, o corpo pequeno se levantando da sua posição meio deitada. 

— Bom dia, bebê. — Sorridente, Yixing cumprimentou, acariciando os cabelos macios do seu menino, a medida que lhe beijava uma das bochechas, apenas um pequeno selar. 

— Bom dia, senhor. — Sonolento, o Kim cumprimentou, inclinando o rosto para receber mais beijinhos, ronronando manhoso quando mais um selar foi desferido na sua bochecha. 

— Nós vamos tomar café agora, certo? — Desceu com seus lábios, até o maxilar marcado, beijando-o com carinho. — Depois iremos conversar sobre ontem a noite. — O corpo de Jongdae se retesou. 

As memórias da noite anterior lhe subiram à cabeça, suas sobrancelhas 

Oh, meus céus... Será que ele fizera algo ruim? Ele estava encrencado? 

— Eu fiz algo de errado? — Ele perguntou, levemente trêmulo, voz soando miúda. 

— Não, amor, você não fez nada de errado. — Percebendo o medo do seu submisso, Yixing foi rápido em garantir aquilo, sorrindo reconfortante. — Na verdade, você foi um menino muito bonzinho ontem. Eu quero conversar sobre outra coisa. — Esfregou seus lábios por sobre a pele macia, beijando-lhe o rosto. — Mas agora, vamos comer, hm? Já está esfriando. 

Dito aquilo, o chinês puxou o menor para fora do seu colo, não se antes lhe dar um último beijo, o colocando sentando à sua frente. Com cuidado, pegou a bandeja, a colocando em sua frente, entre ele e Jongdae. Na badeja, havia um dois pratos com panquecas, dois copos de suco de morango (o favorito de Jongdae), um pote com manteiga e um pote com cauda de chocolate, em uma daquelas refeições gordurosas e doces que ambos os rapazes gostavam. 

— Abra a boquinha, bebê. — Doce, Yixing mandou, cortando um pedaço de uma das duas panquecas, logo o pegando no garfo. — Está bom? — perguntou quando o coreano abocanhou a massa, um rubor fraco subindo ao rosto do Kim, a massa gostosa se derretendo na sua língua. 

— Está muito gostoso, senhor. — Jongdae disse baixinho, um sonzinho gostoso escapando da sua garganta com o gosto bom. — Muito obrigado. — Sorriu. 

— Não há de quer, doce. 

Ambos comeram em silêncio, falando raras vezes, mas apenas conversas banais. O coração de ambos os rapazes batia calmamente, um calor gostoso lhe assolando os corpos, um sentimento quente e suave preenchendo o quarto. Quando terminaram, Yixing colocou novamente a bandeja no criado mudo, arrumando-a de um modo que não houvesse risco de cair.

— Sente-se aqui, Jongdae. — Ele deu dois tapinhas em uma de suas coxas, de um jeito calmo. 

_É, ele não estava bravo._

— Eu posso escovar os dentes primeiro? Eu estou com bafo. — pediu baixinho, sorrindo envergonhado quando o maior riu, relaxado. 

— Fique à vontade. 

Com a permissão, Jongdae foi rápido em se levantar, saindo da cama e indo até o banheiro do quarto de Yixing, uma de suas escovas ficava ali mesmo. Quando o escovou, aproveitou também para molhar o rosto e fazer xixi, indo o mais rápido que conseguiu. 

— Pronto, senhor. — disse ao sair do banheiro, andando em passos rápidos até o maior, que não tinha saído da sua posição, apenas esticado as pernas. 

— Ótimo, ótimo. — Novamente, Yixing deu dois tapinhas na sua coxa, e, naquela vez, Jongdae se sentou nela. — Certo, agora.. vamos falar de ontem à noite, hm? Teve alguma coisa que você não gostou? Algo que queira falar para mim? — Ele disse, a medida que arrumava o submisso em seu colo, o colocando de lado na sua coxa, o ombro desse encostando no seu peito. 

— Eu gostei de tudo, senhor, de verdade. — respondeu, rosto um pouco vermelho com as lembranças que lhe assolaram a mente, seu olhar baixo, encarando a mão do seu namorado, que estava na sua coxa. — E-eu não tenho nada em específico para comentar... — murmurou baixinho, suspirando quando o mão firme lhe apertou a carne, com delicadeza. 

— Hm... certo. — Yixing disse, acariciando a pele quente. — Bom, já que é assim, eu tenho uma perguntar para você, amor. Não se preocupe, você não fez nada de errado. — tranquilizou-o rapidamente. — Posso perguntar? — Jongdae assentiu. 

— Bom... Ontem, antes da sessão começar, eu pude perceber que você estava um tanto mal, bebê. — Começou sua linha de raciocínio, acariciando a coxa firme distraidamente. — Eu não insisti na hora, mas estou curioso... Por que você estava daquele jeito ontem, hm? Aconteceu algo que eu deva saber? — Ele mantinha sem tom de voz calmo, sereno, não queria assustar seu garoto. 

— A-aconteceu algumas coisas, na faculdade... — Jongdae murmurou, olhar baixo e postura tensa. 

— Pode me contar? — perguntou baixinho, o acariciando e o tocando, com delicadeza. — Não irei brigar com você. 

— Posso te abraçar? — Jongdae perguntou, tímido, já sentindo seus olhos marejarem. — Por favor...?

_Ele chorava tão fácil...  
_

— É claro, amor, venha aqui, hm? — Yixing abriu os braços, em um convite para o menor. Com as pernas trêmulas, se virou de frente para o dominador, o abraçando com força e escondendo seu rosto no pescoço dele, suspirando fraquinho ao sentir os braços fortes lhe rodeando o corpo. — Ótimo, ótimo. Comece quando quiser. 

Jongdae passou alguns minutos pensando, rosto escondido no pescoço do dominador e braços o apertando, seus olhos doendo e cheios de lágrimas, sua voz saindo levemente embarganhada quando ele começou: 

— E-eu tive um dia ruim na faculdade ontem. M-meu professor de cálculo passou uma prova surpresa... E-eu fiquei tão nervoso, eu não sabia quase nada, eu quase entrei em pânico n-no meio da prova. — Engoliu um soluço. — E-eu terminei a prova depois de todo muito, m-mas só consegui responder umas seis ou sete. E-eu queria ir embora, mas e-eu tinha uma aula importante, f-foi tão difícil ficar lá. — Apertou os olhos marejados. — Depois, quando eu consegui voltar 'pra casa, e-eu me tranquei no meu quartinho, j-já que você não tinha chegado, e-eu acabei pegando no sono... — Hmm... então tinha sido por isso que Jongdae não tinha ido receber Yixing quando ele chegou em casa... — ... m-mas eu tive um pesadelo, de noite, e-e foi tão horrível, senhor, e-eu não consegui aguentar... — Choroso, choramingou baixinho, apertando o corpo do seu senhor.

— Sim, sim, entendo. — Com carinho, Yixing acariciou os cabelos macios do seu namorado, beijando-lhe o ombro. — Não se preocupe mais com isso, hm? Está tudo bem agora. — Com cuidado, se deitou na cama, ainda com o menor em seu colo, sem nunca deixar de abraçá-lo. 

— M-mas, e-eu tirei uma nota baixa na prova, senhor. — Subitamente, Jongdae se lembrou daquele fato, um soluço escapando da sua garganta ao ter noção de que aquela nota afetaria diretamente seu perfil perfeito na faculdade. 

— Não tem problema, anjinho. Uma nota ruim não vai afetar tanto um aluno tão bom quanto você. — Sua outra mão lhe acariciou a cintura, com carinho, esfregando a pele macia e quentinha.

— Mas... — Jongdae tentou continuar, mas sua voz morreu quando os dedos do dominador acariciaram um ponto específico na sua nuca, bem naquela partezinha que o arrepiava todo e o fazia perder o fio da meada.

— Quem é o meu bom menino, hm? Que é o meu garoto mais perfeito? — Subitamente, Yixing perguntou, mudando de assunto, sorrindo doce quando o menor gemeu manhoso, como um gatinho, se encolhendo contra o seu colo. 

— Sou eu? — Ele perguntou, a medida que levantava o seu rosto do pescoço do chinês, encarando o maior com uma expressão doce. Rapidamente, todo aquele choro e preocupação do Kim sumiram, dando espaço apenas para a manha e carência natural dele. 

Não seria surpresa se ele estivesse entrando em um subespaço. 

_Um leve, mas ainda sim um subespaço._

— É você sim, amor, o menino bonito e bonzinho do seu dom. — Amoroso, Yixing deixou beijos nas bochechas coradas do coreano, rindo doce quando ele riu alto, os olhos bonitos se fechando de maneira adorável. — O meu doce e perfeito garotinho. — Deixou um selo na boca macia, sorrindo quando o menor riu, vermelho. 

_Tão bonito..._

— Yeah, eu sou o menino bonzinho do meu dom. — Chen exclamou animado, gemendo manhosinho quando mais um beijo foi desferido na sua boca rosada, seu corpo se aquecendo com o carinho e amor envolvido.   
Sim, ele era um bom garoto. 

— E o menino está bem agora, certo? — Yixing perguntou, sem nunca deixar de acariciar aquele ponto na nuca do seu submisso, massageando a pele macia. 

_E quando Jongdae ronronou novamente, olhos fechados e rosto vermelho, Yixing viu que sim, ele estava melhor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que ficou bobinho, mas está tão soft~
> 
> Meu twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy   
> Meu Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_ChanHy

**Author's Note:**

> Tomara que tenham gostado e desculpe se ficou muito longo ou chato. 😔 
> 
> (Gente eu amo overstimulation) 
> 
> Meu twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy   
> Meu Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai 
> 
> Twitter da aniversariante: https://twitter.com/senhoritaellie


End file.
